Description: (Applicant's Description) The mission of the Biostatistics Shared Facility is to provide continuing collaboration on all biostatistical aspects of the design, conduct and analyses for cancer research projects. A major emphasis of this collaboration is in the initial planning of studies, including clinical trials, cancer control and behavioral research, and basic laboratory research. The shared facility will works closely with the investigators and the Clinical Research Office during the conduct of the studies and will have primary responsibility for the statistical analysis. Shared facility personnel will also take an active part in the interpretation and presentation of results for scientific presentations and manuscripts.